


From Bad to Worse

by Pathfinder (ridkey)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Arch-enemies, Based on a dream I had which was in turn based on something I experienced, Brainwashing, Dubcon Kissing, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Needles, Rivalry, Said thing is not actually in this fic fyi, Syringe, There's a plot in the background but tbh I don't know what's going on either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridkey/pseuds/Pathfinder
Summary: The world is ending. The world is ending, neither Hat can stop it alone, and Slug just found out Flug was brainwashed the fun, er, hard way.Short ficlet based on a dream I had once. Probably won't be made into a longer piece, but feel free to play with the ideas if you like it.





	From Bad to Worse

“God damn it.” I shoved my most important tools into my bag. “There’s not enough time.”

The world was ending, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Let me repeat that: The world was ending, and no one could stop it.

White Hat couldn’t stop it.

Black Hat couldn’t stop it.

The most powerful hero and the most powerful villain in the world could not stop this.

But together, White Hat thought we stood a chance.

You always think that you’ll never ally with your worst enemies right up until you have to. Stupid comic book bullshit. I hate being a superhero.

If we were going to beat this, we had to move. Staying in one place would get us killed and the world chopped in two. The most hellish deadline possible: Build all these gadgets as fast as possible, or the world will end. Also, collaborate with the guy who looks like your evil twin, because things can’t possibly get any worse. Why Black Hat was willing to even save Earth in the first place, I didn’t know. Tried not to think about. Something had to have value here, even if it was just how inconvenient it’d be to start elsewhere. Whatever, it wasn't my problem.

I packed as many of my tools into my bag as I could before I left. My entire lab was a disaster zone, scrunched papers in piles and shredded metal sticking out of the wall from the first attack. I told myself I wouldn’t look back when I left.

Turns out, I lied.

The sky was dark in day and darker at night. Thunder shook the building as I went for the helipad on top of the mansion. The spotlights turned the rain into daggers, and it was cold down my back as I headed to my copter. Bag in first, then my body. It would take less than two minutes to get in the air.

It’s never that simple, is it?

Even without turning around, I felt him standing beside my door. Lightning flashed, reflected off his goggles. Beneath my bag, I felt the blood draining from my face.

“Dr. Flug…?”

His bag was soaked through by the rain. Illuminated by the spotlights, water poured off his clothes, the fabric unable to absorb any more. But his eyes… the goggles. They were so expressive, like my own, and yet I saw nothing there. A blank face, emotionless. And when he tilted his head, I saw my own reflection staring back.

He reached for the handle on the door.

“Get back!” I pulled my laser pistol from it's holster. “Back! What the hell did you do to-”

He was faster. A wet glove wrapped around my wrist, forcing my hand up. I raised my foot to kick him back but with strength some nerd shouldn't have, he pushed it aside. Fuck. Twisting, I yelled out as he climbed on top of me, pinning me to the metal wall. My free fist punched him in the head but he didn't react. Didn't even move, but no, he was moving, coming lower towards my face.

I yelled out again, almost blind with frustration, almost missing the way he reached up and pushed his soggy bag up, exposing his mouth. I hit him again, but he was closing in. Something wet brushed against the skin of my chin. My bag wrinkled, goggles shifting up to my forehead. The last thing I saw was his eyes through the mask. Brown eyes, slightly narrowed, focused on my lips. That's when I understood.

Still sent a shock through me when his lips met mine. Soft pressure becoming hard, chapped lips merging into one. His grip on my wrist tightened and he licked the edge of my bottom lip, taking his time. I could see the shape of his head through my bag, felt his free hand reach up and rest on the side of my face.

I didn't know what to do. The world was ending, the Hats were helpless, and the man I hated more than I hated the rest of the population was kissing me. And it felt nice.

He tilted his head, lips opening against mine. I let him into my mouth. A strangled noise escaped me as his tongue trailed against mine. Pleasant electricity shot up my back and my eyes fell closed.

I couldn't let him do this. Something was wrong. This wasn't something Flug would do - if this was even Flug at all. But thinking was hard. The last time I'd been kissed was years before White Hat came back into my life, years before I was forced to give up villainy. That age-sixteen kiss was nothing like this. Where did a cowardly nerd like Flug even learn to kiss like this? Was he making out with his coworkers or clients behind the scenes?

His free hand moved from my jaw down my torso. My instincts reacted, I kicked out, my trapped legs flailing beneath him. He didn't react with his body, but his lips pressed harder against mine. As my mind spun, his free hand slipped into a pocket on his coat.

The needle pierced the skin of my neck. My racing heart slowed as the drug pushed into my veins. Flug pulled away and my gasp for air came out like a scream.

Plastic clattered to the floor of my chopper, him tossing the syringe aside. Over the rain beating down on the metal walls around us, Flug panted for air. He released my wrist, and it dropped, limp, useless.

“Flug…” I hissed out through my throbbing lips. “Why?”

He said nothing. My bag rustled, and cold air hit my exposed face. Vulnerability, the worst feeling in the world, me left flushed, hazy eyed, by my rival and nemesis. My vision shifted and I glimpsed the skin of his chin and his smiling lips. His bag was gone, and his eyes glowed a strange green.

His voice was laid over someone else's. Brainwashing, it was so obvious, so simple, but how did the so called smartest man in the world fall under this. How, the words circling my head like a drain into darkness. How?

“I'm just doing what I wanted to do,” Flug said. “What I've always wanted to do.”

My eyes closed and I couldn't open them again. His body shifted, his lips saying more lies, but my brain was going, going, gone.

The pressure of his lips on mine dragged me down into darkness.


End file.
